I'm the lonelier version of you
by Kindred01
Summary: Voldemort sent his men to get Harry while he was on the train on his away home from Hogwarts from his 6th year. Volmort/Harry
1. Chapter 1

**(Not yet beta)**

Voldemort had his death eaters raid the Hogwarts express, many students were hurt and left wound as the Death Eaters walked though the train looking for one boy. Harry just stood up when the doors were pushed a part with enough force that the glass in the door shattered, sending shards off into Harry and his friends faces. The Death Eater went to stun Harry but only to have the dark hair teen lurch himself at the Death Eater and started to fight him. Harry was out strengthened by the dark wizard and found that he was easily thrown against the wall knocking him out.

All Harry remembered before letting the darkness take over was the sounds of his friends scream._ He knew he was dreaming because of the full moon in the middle of the day, turning his had the day suddenly turned to night and Harry found himself looking at himself "It's just my reflection." He said to himself_

_"I hardly think you are." His mirrored image tells him as reaches out and pushes Harry onto the found._

_"W...What is this?" Harry yells, the other Harry walks in front of him, he seems to walk straighter more taller, his eyes were a darker green as he smiled at the just Harry_

_"Come on think Harry?" He said waving his arms out_

_"I'm dreaming, this is all made up by my mind because I hit my head!" Harry said as he sat up, other Harry rolled his eyes and pulled Just Harry up and looked at him_

_"No Harry look at me, this here is as really as we feel it. What am I? Come oooon this should be easy for you!" He said as he seemed to be buzzing power._

_Just Harry looked at him and thought for a moment, he was like him in has the same voice but it seemed husker, but he seem to reeking of powerful magic that he wanted to cocoon him "You me." Harry said_

_"Yes aaand…" He encouraged as he got into Harry's personal_

_"Your…your part of his soul?"_

_"BINGO!" He smiled and giggled almost mad like that reminded Just Harry of his Dead Godfather or Bellatrix "I am part of Voldemort's soul but I am your soul. I am the Harry you could be." He told him as he moved around him_

_"What do you mean?" Just Harry asked_

_"He's been lying to you to us, he wants to use us and abuse us Harry." Other Harry said to him as he touched Just Harry' cheek. Just Harry gasp at the magic prickling his skin_

_"Wh…who's lying to us." Harry whispered_

_"Dumbledore." He told Harry as he kissed him on the corner of his lip_

_"No …" Harry jumped back and looked at him "…No you're wrong." Harry yelled at him_

_"Am I think about it Harry, you're better off with me." He told him as he touched Harry's skin again only this time Other Harry dissolved into Harry's skin._

"What the hell did you do to him?" Voldemort hissed as he looked at his followers. Not too long ago they came back with the young teen, they laid him in front of the Dark Lord and stood up and looked down at the boy. His clothes looked like they had been put back on his roughly, looking up at them he snarled "I wanted him back here untouched and unharmed, what do you low lives call this!" He yelled, all the Death Eaters turned to the one who knocked Harry out and was touched him "Barty!"

"I'm sorry he just looked so… so…"

"Sweet." Fenrir said

"Yeah." Barty answered

"Innocent." The wolf said licking his lip

"That to."

"Ripe." All eyes looked to the wolf, who was drooling over Harry.

"Enough, Greyback keep your thoughts to yourself go and deal with pack." The wolf growled as he walked out hall "And as for you Barty, I saved your soul from the Dementors' kiss and this is what I get." He hissed

"My Lord I'm sorry I just couldn't stop myself, he smells so wonderful just like I remembered."

"He smelt wonderful…I don't want to know Barty. But what I do want to is did you do more than just touch him?" Voldmort hissed, the dark hair man looked away and nodded

"I'm sorry…"

He was cut off by Harry bolting up right and screaming, every one covered their ears as the scream become painful and loud, that their ear drums were vibrating and the window cracked. Voldemort watched as new power seemed to fill the boy, the windows shattered blowing outwards and them the screams stopped and Harry feel backwards onto the black marble floor laid out like a fallen angel. Pale face Lord walked over to Harry and looked down at him, seeing green smoke come out of Harry's lighten bolt scar made him brush the teen's hair out of his face and watched as the skin knitted back together leaving a smooth skin.

Reaching out he let his finger traced where the scare once was, the new magic seem to hum at his touch like a tune from a piano. It took a moment for Voldemort to realise what he feeling "No it couldn't be." He whispered, picking up the boy gently into his arms he stood up and looked at his Death Eaters. Each one has trickles of blood either coming out of their ears; nose or eyes it seemed "Someone get me Snape I want to see him and Luicus your with me… now." He barked "And the rest of you clean this place up." He snapped as he left the hall carrying The Boy Who Lived in his arm.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry could feel himself wake up from his strange dream…was a dream wasn't…he thought as he groaned, he was excepting to feel pain his head but no there was nothing. Moving around under the bed sheets Harry rubbed his eyes and open them as he laid there looking up at the roof, he looked to his left and this right before sitting up and looking around the room. It wasn't what he was excepting either; he thought he would end up in the dungeon no in a large bed with a soft mattress and thick sheets. "Ah Sleeping Beauty is a wake." Came the voice, Harry turned his head and looked at him.

The teen just looked at him cocking his head to the side "Aren't you going to say something Harry?" Voldemort asked, the teen looked around the room more before laying back on the Dark Lord "What is wrong with you?" The snake face man asked,

"Why am I not dead?" He asked

"At last you speak!" Voldemort said as he saw there was something very different about Harry, he wondered if Harry knew that he was raped, he hopped not he didn't want to deal with the aftermath this will course "I am not going to kill you if that is what you were thinking.

"It was one of my thoughts of the day." Harry answered, Harry pushed the bed sheets off him and clicked his neck, Harry's eyes went to mirror behind Voldemort "But can I ask whys that?" He asked to calmly for the Dark Lord's liking as Harry walks over to the mirror

"Well one the prophecy is a fake..."

"I know." Harry said as he saw the bruises on his neck

"You… know?" He asked, Harry smiled at him thought the mirror as he unbuttons the silk JP shirt and looked at the rest of his bruises that was blossom on his pale skin "How do you know?"

"Ummm the Other Harry told me." He said, Voldemort looked at him with an odd look

"Other Harry?"

"Is there an echo here?" The teen asked as he turned around and pointed to the busies "Who did this?" He asked, he wondered if he should tell Harry who did it but he sees no harm in lying to boy at the moment

"That would be Barty." Voldemort said, Harry frowned and tilted his as he if he could hear what was going on up stairs

"Ah." Harry said as he walked to the bed "Did he do anything else?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Voldemort asked, seeing where Harry was going with this, the teen's eyes darken

"Oh please I spent a year with the man being a very good Madeye, once he showed his real face he tried to strip me down and bugger me over his desk." He told him Voldemort was silent as he let the teen's words sink in "So…" Harry started to say "… did he do anything else?"

"Yes."

Voldemort stood in his office when Snape and Luicus walked into the room "My Lord you asked for us?" Luicus asked as both men bowed as they closed the door behind them, Voldemort looked at them

"Take a seat." He said waving his hands at the two red chairs by the fire place, Voldemort knew his offices was cold and it was for a good reason, most wizards can't work under cold

"What is the problem Tom." Snape asked as he sits down

"It's about my new guest." He said they looked at him and frowned

"Potter?" Snape asked as he saw his Lord move to sit down, he no longer looked like a snake face demon but he looked more like a man in his middle thirties with smooth black hair in a suit.

"Something is wrong, he woke up and just looked around the room, he looked at me as if I wasn't there or he really didn't care, his questions and answers were calm and clear and he talked about this 'Other Harry'."

"Do you think he means horcrux... your soul?" Luicus asked

"Umm it would make sense, his soul and my fragment of my soul would have bonded… no merged and I sure it would have merged with the child's soul while it's still forming, yes yes I thinking this Other Harry is and he is talking to Harry." Tom said as he leaned back and thought for a moment before looking at Snape "Severus I want you to look him over make sure that Barty hasn't…"

"Cause brain damage?" Snape finished.

Harry was sat on top of the bed eating a meal that was brought to him. He let the Other Harry in and he feels different he know that, it's like he open the door in his mind he could see things more clearly than he did before it was like a rose tinted glasses were gone. Snape walked in bed room and stood at the end of the bed, Harry looked up at him "Hello professor." Harry said as he put the spoon into his mouth

"Potter." He said "The Dark Lord seems to thinks you are not acting yourself."

"And how would he know." He asked

"Don't be rude Potter." Harry just looked at him blankly

"I'm sorry sir." Harry tells him, Snape just looks at him for a moment before pulling his wand out

"I need to run a test on you...it won't hurt it may tingle." He said, Harry nodded and put his plate on the bed side table and stood there looking at him.

Snape notice Harry's eyes were a darker green, not the same bright green he use to seeing shaking his head Snape waved his wand at Harry and let the pale blue light weave around the teen and then into him before bouncing back into Snape's wand. Harry opens his eyes and looked up at Snape and smiled at the shocked look on Snape's face "Found what you were looking for Sir?" Harry asked, the dark hair man looked him

"Yes."

"Care to tell me sir?" Harry asked him as he ran his fingers though his hair, Snape wondered if he should tell him "I don't like secrets sir, too many people are keeping secrets it's what causes problems in the long run of things."

"Very well Potter, you are holding a fragment of The Dark Lord's soul, you have had this soul since he killed your mother and father." Harry hummed in agreement

"Other Harry." The teen said

"Yes, you see a child's soul is still forming and in a jolt like the killing curse it will alter the soul and that is what happen to yours. The Killing curse left a gap in your soul that his filled and well this made Other Harry." Harry nodded "But I don't understand why it took this long for it to show."

"Who knows."


	3. Chapter 3

No one knew what to do, the light's golden boy was gone he was taken off the Hogwarts Express many students were harm by the attack. Families are up in arms and are blaming Dumbledore for not getting protecting for their children as they travelled to the school. Dumbledore had tried to reason and calm the families about the attack by saying 'I am just as shocked by the attack on the Hogwarts Express and the kidnapping of Harry Potter. If I had known that Who-must-not-be-named would do just an evil deed I would have Aurors on the train." He told them but families were taking their children out of the school.

Harry was reading the paper and laughed it before throwing it into the fire place and watched it burn up. Voldemort walked into the room and watched Harry stand by the fire place "Harry?" The Dark Lord asked, the teen turned around and looked at him

"Hello." Harry smiled at him as he watched Voldemort walked around the room "So I see Snape conformed what you already thought." Harry asked

"I want to know about the Other Harry." Voldemort asked, Harry shrugged as he picked up a cup and drunk from it

"What do you want to know?" He asked

"I want to know what made him come out?" Harry smiled and tilts his head as he puts the cup down and walks into the bath room

"Well you see Dumbledore had your soul trapped all these years and there was no way for it to breath so all it did was grow and with Barty's physical and emotional attack on me it broke Other Harry's prison and I let him in." Harry said with a smile

"Why? He is my soul why would you let him in?" He asked

"He felt…safe."

Barty was a bundle of nerves, he keeps waiting for his punishment for his attack on Harry, and he jumps when he hears any loud noises or when someone calls his name. He jumps out of his skin he saw Harry for the first time since he brought him to the Dark Lord. Harry walked around the large living room in a black shirt and black waist coat with deep purple beads sown in, but Barty stared teen who smiled at him as he tapped his fingers along the sofa's and tables. Swallowing a hard lump in his throat he waited for something to happen as he was already a bundle of nerves. "So…" Harry said suddenly

"Aaaah!" Barty said jumping back away from Harry

"What's the matter Barty cat got your tongue?" Harry asked a smile still on his face after another moment of nothing Barty was fully blown out of his man and fell on his knees and started crying.

He buried his face into Harry's stomach and warped his arms around "I'm sorry…I sorry. Please punish me do something any kill me just just do it!" He wailed as he felt Harry weave his hand though Barty's dark brown locks

"Oh Barty Barty where would be the fun in that if I just punished you now... no no I want you to suffer and wait because you know it will come at some point but when and how is going to be the key thing." Harry tells him calmly as he felt Barty cry on his stomach

"Please I'm sorry…I…It's your just so beautiful and and I couldn't stop myself." He cries more,

"Ah no Barty please you just have to wait and you will know when it happens because it will be a sweet relief when it comes." Harry tells him as Barty looks up at him

"I...I will do anything you want anything to make it up to you…"

"Hush now dear I know you will and I have a little job for you." Harry tells him

"What do you want from me?" He asked the teen.

Voldemort walked into the room and stood there watching the scene in front of him, Barty on his knees looking up into Harry's clam face, the teen was paler than normal he looked almost deathly pale but knew the boy was healthy as a horse "Hush now dear I know you will and I have a little job for you." He hears Harry tell the grovelling man

"What do you want from me?" Barty asked desperate to get some sort of punishment out of him. Smiling Harry cupped the man's cheeks

"I want you to kill my Aunt and Uncle and cousin." Harry tells him. Voldemort stood there looking at them, his breath held tight in his chest as he waited for Barty's reasons

"Yes yes I will I will kill them for you Harry."

"Lord Black." Harry said "You don't get to call me Harry and you will call me Lord Black." Harry tells him, the brown hair man nodded and then stood

"Yes Lord Black." He said as bowed and ran out the room as he bowed at Voldemort's feet, Harry watched from the corner of his eyes as Barty ran out the room.

Voldemort looked at the teen in front of him "Kill your family Harry I am shocked." Harry smiled at him almost madly

"Ummm." Harry said, he wasn't going to talk about it, not yet it's not that he couldn't he just didn't want to "Don't worry no one will miss them." Harry said as he walked passed him. Tom grabbed his wrist and pulled him back and looked at him

"Harry…" The teen looked at the hand around his wrist

"Why am I still a live Tom?" Harry purred his name as he looked into the red eye Lord

"Because your mine and I want to make everyone who hurt you pay as much as you do. But I am worried about your mental health." He tells him as he moved his hand to rub the back of Harry's hand where the scar from the pink bitch was. Harry smiled softly at him and placed his hand on Tom's and looked up at him

"You soul grew with mine Tom and it took all the abuse all the pain and anger and feed on it and now Just Harry and the Other Harry are one and I'm all is left." Harry whispered as he looked at his hand, for a moment Tom saw pain flitter across Harry's angelic features before blinked and then he smiled up at Tom "I'm fine Tom now I have a funny feeling something is wrong with me." Harry said

"The healers found nothing wrong with you?" Tom said looking at Harry all over

"Ummm"

"And Snape found nothing wrong either." Harry just smiled at him and took Tom's hand and placed it on his stomach

"Tell me I'm wrong. Tell me that is not different magic form?" Harry asked, for a moment the Dark Lord was confused before his eyes widen as he felt the tiny flare of magic react to his own magic "Tell me I'm wrong." He whispered to him.


	4. Chapter 4

Dumbledore was one angry and two shocked, a Death Eater had gotten into house and killed the Dursleys, the killing curse was used on them but not before they were beaten and cut. On the wall was written in blood was 'Et omnia reddam tibi'. It was a sicken sight that had Dumbledore stomach churn as he left the house he looked at the Aurors that stood with all the same look "Was it Harry?" Tonks asked

"No Harry couldn't have done this." White hair wizard said as he placed his hand on the wall trying to get air back into his lungs

"What as that written on the walls?"

"It' Latin." Dumbledore said as he looked back at them "I say you will all pay." The group was quiet as they looked at the old man

"What does it mean? We will all pay?" Remus asked, he was worried about his cub his wolf has been howling in pain at thought of his cub alone, he smelt something that made him turn around and looked around the street

"I don't know." Dumbledore lied

"We have to leave the muggle police are coming."

Remus didn't leave with the others, he followed the scent up and passed where the wards were and stood there looking around the area Remus growled as he stood on the tarmac play ground "I know your here! Show yourself!" A man walked out from the shadows with a smirk on his face

"Hello pup." Fenrir said, Remus paled and went for his wand but Fenrir had grabbed Remus and knocked him to the ground "Now behave if you want to see your cub again you will do what I say understand?" Fenrir growled against his ear making Remus stiffen

"Y...You know where he is?"

"Of course I do, I've been asked to collect you." The older wolf smiled before he decide to bite Remus on the neck, the dusty blonde wolf eyes widen turning amber before he let you a scream of pain.

Voldemort was pacing the floor as a poor kidnapped Healer who was checking Harry out "Stop pacing you're making the healer nervous." Harry said to Voldemort, the Dark lord turned to the dark hair teen and frowned

"He's taking too long."

"You're scaring him." Harry pointed out "The poor man was kidnapped from his bed and has been threaten with his life and the life of his family, give him some space and time." Harry told him as he looked to the man waving his wand over his stomach "Well?" Harry asked him softly the grey hair man

"Yes yes your are pregnant, there is a magical signature it's… it's just forming I am shocked you could feel it this early." He said, Harry smiled weakly as he looked down at his still flat stomach

"Is it too early to tell if it's a boy or a girl?" Harry asked, the healer nodded

"Yeah it's too early Mr…"

"Lord Black, but you call me Harry." The teen smiled, the healer nodded and stood back up

"Alright you can go." Voldemort said turning to the Death Eater in the room "Take him home and give him payment."

"Yes my lord."

After he was gone Harry pulled his shirt down and sat up on the bed looking at Tom, the Dark Lord look back at the teen he wanted to be his consort "What?" Harry asked him as he crossed his legs

"You sent Fenrir out to get someone for you?" Voledmort asked, Harry smiled as he pushed himself off the bed

"Of course." Harry said as he looked in the mirror straighten his shirt up "He was putty in my hands." Harry smirked as he looked at him though the mirror

"Oh at the moment I can believe that everyone seems to melt into your hand." Tom said as he watched the teen slip on the dark waist coat "Who is he picking up?"

"My god father." Harry said, Tom blinked at him

"He's dead?" Harry chuckled as he looked at the red eye man and walked over to him and played with his tie

"My other god fathers Remus Lupin I don't trust Dumbledore with his health I mean look how badly he handle me." Harry purred at him, Voldemort took Harry's hands into his own

"Anyone else you want to save?" Harry looked up at him

"Ummm I might do, but my murder list is longer." The Dark Lord chuckled and kissed the teen on the lips, when he realised that Harry was pregnant by Barty.

He pulled away from the teen and looked at him, he looked down at Harry's flat stomach and then he looked back up to the dark green eyes "What?" Harry asked him as he watched the Dark Lord giving him the once over

"The child." Voldemort said "It isn't mine." Harry rolled his eyes at him

"Yes Tom I know, but remember every child his s gift and should be loved it may not be yours but it's mine and I love it already." Harry smiled as he put his hand on his stomach feeling the small hum of magic to let him know he or she was still there

"I'm going to kill Barty!" Voldemort growled. Harry was about to say something when the bed chamber door opens by Fenrir who had a big smile plastered on his face as he put an unconscious Remus Lupin on the floor.

Harry looked down at his god father and saw the torn and rumpled clothes and the blood, feeling his lips twitch in anger he walked over and moved the torn shirt a side and looked at the red and angry bite, his eyes moved over the still form to Remus trousers "Fenrir."

"Yes Raven."

"What happen to bring him here unharmed?" Harry asked as he turned to look at the large wolf "Does my god father look unharmed? Does he look like he's in good health? And where in my instructions did I ask you to rape him?" Fenrir lowered his head and looked at him from the corner of his eyes "No Fenrir look at me, what happen?"

"I didn't rape him... I bite him and the bite affected him."

"Ummm and you decide to help him?" Harry asked "Eyes up!" Fenrir snapped his eyes up at him and looked at him

"Yes... he didn't fight me after I bite him." Harry hummed at him

"Alright fine you can go unless Voldemort wants you." Harry looked up to the dark hair man

"Yes I do, we can go to my office." Fenrir growled softly as he nuzzled Harry's neck saying sorry before he left the room with Tom.


	5. Chapter 5

Remus woke with a groan; he felt his inside had been violently shaken his stomach churned as he rolled onto his side and then everything he had eaten was no on the floor. Harry watched as his god father had thrown up onto the floor, he waved wand and cleaned up the sick before walking over to Harry and knelt next to him on the bed "Remus?" He whispered softly

"H...Harry." He coughed, placing his soft pale hand on Remus' forehead Harry hissed at how hot he was

"Shhh it's okay Remus I've got you." Harry turned around and calls out patronus and white stag appeared and looked at the pair of them on the bed as it nudged Harry's hands "I need you to go and find Snape tell him Remus is ill, but if he's not in this castle and is at Hogwarts change to a wolf." The stag bowed before prancing off. Looking back at Remus the teen bite his lip worriedly as the beads of sweat now running down his skin.

When Snape arrived into the bed room he found Harry pressing a cold clothe to Remus' forehead "He had a fever and has been sick." Harry told him, walking across the room the dark hair man stood next to the bed "There were no potions in the room." Harry told him

"I would be shocked if there was Potter." Snape told him

"It's Lord Black." Harry told him "Now be nice I'm with child." Harry purred as he touched his stomach

"I see your spread yourself for the dark Lord already." The older man said as he waved his wand over Remus

"Actually no I was raped by Barty and it's his child." Harry told him as he tilted his head to look at him, the man turned his head and blinked at Harry, the teen smiled and notices how much paler Snape had become.

Snape went back to work on Remus while Harry sat on the bed with the sick wolf, a frown deepen on the potion masters face as he put his wand down "What's wrong?" Harry asked him "Do I need to kill Fenrir?" Harry asked him

"No nothing like that." He said as he picked up a small potion bottle from his pocket and poured it down Remus' mouth "It seems that he has been poisoned with monkshood and sliver over the last 16 years, it has messed with his wolf making it more uncontrollable, which means I would have to make the wolfbain potion stronger." Harry looked down at Remus and saw the man twist in pain

"Why is he acting like this now?" Harry asked

"I think it's the bite, the affect from an alpha's bite could have done this. It's trying to rewrite all bad affects of the potions."

"What can we do to help him?" Harry asked

"I will bring a dreamless sleep potion in and a pain potion but I don't think it will work... much." He said, Harry bite his lip and touched Remus' hot, sweaty face "Did Fenrir do anything else to him?"

"Yeah, he said that after he bite Remus that they screwed each other." Harry said liked he was explaining a explaining something to Ron "Does that mean anything?"

"Maybe you have to ask the big mutt himself. I will be back in a couple of hours." He said as he walks out the bed room.

Voldemort wasn't happy about an ill werewolf in his future consort's bed, but he wasn't about to argue with Harry he has other things to deal with like lying. He was going to go to the Ministry of Magic and pretend to be a long lost relative of Harry's and then complain about the boy's treatment and how now he is kidnapped and it was all Dumbledore's fault. He chuckled at his plan that was part one and part two was he was going to be a hero and come walking though wizarding London carrying Harry who is going to look worse for wear …after all he has been kidnapped… he thought to himself, he knew Harry would play along.

"How would we explain about the bump?" Harry asked, Tom looked at him and smiled "I am guessing you're going to give it some months before you 'save me' second cousin Alexander Black." Harry asked him as he sat next to the sleeping werewolf, Tom chuckled and sat down next to Harry and took his hands into his own and kissed his knuckles

"That is a very simple plan my Dark Queen."

"Dark Queen pleases." Harry muttered as Tom moved his lips up to Harry's neck

"Easy you were pregnant before you were taken...well just got knocked up." He smiled as he curled his fingers under Harry's chin

"Oh I see and who would be the father, shall I still say it's Barty Jr?" He asked, Tom scoffed and looked down at the still flat stomach

"You can but I would prefer if you're said it was me." Harry smirked at him and kissed him on the lips

"I'm glad you got lips." He chuckled "Anyhow I'm just thinking we should say it was Remus as he is here and I did spend a bit of time alone with him." Harry smirked, Tom smiled

"Umm good idea." He smiled.

"Nooooo!" Came the yell, both men turned around to see Barty came running into the room and knelt in front of Harry

"BARTY STOP YOUR GROVELLING!" Voldemort growled as he stood up

"Please Lord Black I don't want every one thinking it's that's filthy animal's child!" He cried, Harry looked down at the man crying on his lap, the dark hair teen slapped him across the face and looked down at him

"How dare you call my god father a filthy animal, do I need to remind you Barty who you are talking to?" Harry growled as he looked at the man,

"I'm sorry I'm sorry but please I'm the child's father please let me…" Harry cupped Barty's cheeks and rubbed his thumbs over the cheek bones

"Oh you poor man, you just want an heir don't you." Harry said as the man nodded "Now listen to me if I tell everyone who the father is they will want to know where you are and how are you still alive when you're meant to be soulless shell."

"P...Please my lord, I want everyone to know I'm the father." Harry sighed and looked towards Voldemort who rolled his eyes

"Fine let everyone know he's the father." Voldemort said "However…" He started making Barty look up at him "However I will tell everyone I killed you and as Harry's guardian I will support Harry and his choice to keep the child and then later on I will marry him." Tom said,

"Yes my Lord." Barty said with a smile as he buried his face back into Harry's lap making the teen sigh before the mad man ran off out the room

"This will course trouble." Harry said

"Yeah not for us the Ministry who had the soul of an innocent man ripped out of him." Harry smiled at the idea and was going to kiss Tom when Remus rolled over and threw up again.


	6. Chapter 6

Poor Remus finely woke up, he was lying in bed curled up rubbing his eyes as he felt his whole body ache turning onto his back he pushed himself up and looked around the room. He couldn't remember how he got here or why he felt like he has been a sleep for months of Sundays "You're a wake?" Remus looked up to see the dark hair teen standing there Remus had to blinked a couple of times, Harry just looked different that it was like he was seeing another Harry all together,

"Harry?" He asked, his throat still feeling raw and sore, Harry smiled and walked over to table and picked up a jag of water and started pouring him a glass of water before handing it to him

"How are you feeling?" The dark hair teen asked softly as he sat on the bed and watches him drink the water

"Like I've been hit by a giant." Remus said as he put down the glass on the bed side table "What's going on Harry? I'm feeling so confused I thought you were kidnapped?"" Remus asked searching the teen's eyes, Harry just smiled at him and touched his hands

" I was kidnapped and attacked by Barty Jr, he not dead by the way who knew." Harry said

"He's not dead?" Remus asked "And what do you mean by attacked?" The wolf felt like he knew the answer

"He raped me." Harry told him "You can't kill him; I got him doing things for Me." Harry smiled "Any how Voldemort is being nice to me and wants me to be is queen. It seems that a part of Voldemort's soul has joined my soul making me...different." He told after a moment of thinking "And I have very one wrapped around my little finger." He chuckled; Remus just looked at him trying to let the information sink in.

"I…Is that all?" He enquired; Harry nodded for a moment before shaking his head

"No I'm pregnant it's Barty's and again I can't stress this enough you can't kill him like you can't kill Fenrir... granted I did ask Fenrir just to bring you here and not to have sex with you but, you can't educate pork." Harry shrugged

"W...What?" He gasped as he looked at Harry, the teen tilted his and placed his hand on his stomach

"Feel, isn't beautiful that little hum of magic reaching out to you... it makes me happy." Harry said

"A...As long as your happy." Remus said feeling unsure of his words, Harry seem to be acting odd and it as worrying him

"Oh one more thing... it seems you have been poison with sliver and monk's hood, Snape said with those in your blood and the potion your took over the full moon as well it was driving your wolf mad so your no longer allowed to take it, so you been a sleep for about 3 weeks while the poison left your body aaand something happen with a potion Snape gave you, it seem to have clashed with the poison and now you look like your my age."

"WHAT?" Remus yelled as he kicked the bed sheets of himself and tried to stand on shaky legs as he walked towards the full length mirror in the room.

Harry watched Remus stand in front of the mirror looking at his reflection, the dusty blonde wolf reached out and touched the mirror and then touched his own skin "Isn't it great you get to start life again." Harry smiled at him, turning to look at the teen Remus just blinked

"Oh Merlin right ball I got to deal with the hormones!" He said as he ran his hand though his hair

"Is it mother's and father's lock up your daughters and sons?" Harry asked, the wolf looked at him and nodded

"Yes, god one was safe at Hogwarts when I turned 15 every one was free gain, if they were there when I was horny...well." Harry smiled at him

"Well you have Fenrir I'm sure he will help." Remus looked back at Harry and frowned

"I don't…"

"You're mated." Harry pointed out; Remus groaned and fell onto the bed

"I know... but I rather nail my tongue to the table." Harry chuckled and kissed Remus

"I'm glad your okay, I've missed you." Sitting up Remus pulled Harry into a hug

"I missed you to."


	7. Chapter 7

Three months later…..

Alexander Black walked into the Ministry in an angry flash, people watched as the young dashing man walk in, he headed for the Minister Fudge's offices. Fudge looked up at the man who pushed away into his office liked Lucius he has a cain and brought it down onto the man's desk "What is the meaning of this!" Fudge yelled as he stood up from his chair, but his height never made much of a change as he stood

"I'm Lord Alexander Black here are my papers." Fudge snatched the envelop and open up the papers inside and read them quietly, his face paled and his mouth become dry as he saw James Potter and Sirius Black's name on his family tree and then he saw Harry James Potter's names. "I wasn't aware of my poor cousin's death either of them and I see this in the papers!" He hissed as he threw the newspaper onto the desk knocking items off the desk "This is why I came back to England!"

Fudge had picked up the newspaper and saw the front page 'BOY WHO LIVED KIDNAPPED!' Looking back up to the man looking down at him and frowned and then paled as he remembered the family tree "This is not the only thing I heard either? Placed in a home where he was abused and murderous manic out for his blood and that fool Dumbledore is doing nothing to protect my cousin!" Fudge tried to speak to Alexander he tried to explain but he realised nothing he said could made up for what happen. "Are you even bothering to look for him?"

"Yes of course we are? It's just we don't know who took him."

"I will make your head isn't the only one that will roll." Alexander Black turned around and walked out the door leaving whispered to move about the Ministry of Harry Potter's cousin.

Harry sat in bed with reading the daily prophet laughing at the report about his so called cousin causing up a stink. Tom walked into Harry's bed room and looked at the young teen, Harry looked up at Tom and smiled as he threw away the paper "Oh my big hero have you come to save me?" Harry smiled at him as he knelt on the bed touching the small bump that now started show, Tom loved the glow that Harry had around him

"I have my love, but I'm afraid that we must make it look like you have been hurt." He said as he touched Harry's cheek, the dark hair teen just smiled at him

"Just don't use your favourite it will hurt my child." Harry said, Tom cupped Harry's cheek and kissed him softly

"Of course I won't." He whispered to him as he looped rope around Harry's wrist and tighten the rope making the teen wince to make the rope rubbed against his skin, looking back up to the red eye man Harry bite his lip as he saw Tom raise his hand and punched Harry in the cheek, the teen winced as he fell back onto the bed. Tom continued to hit Harry to make it look like he has been held prisoner and abused.

By the time he was don't he held the teen his arms and kissed his brushed cheek and busted lip "Are you in any pain?" Tom asked worryingly

"A little." Harry said

"Did I hurt the little on?" Tom asked as he placed a hand on the teen's bump

"I think she okay." Harry said "Shall we get this over." Tom nodded and got out of bed and got changed making himself looked like Alexander Black, they put Harry back in his school uniform that they kept from when Barty attacked him

"Here drink this." Harry took the sleeping draught the teen downed the potion and smiled at Tom before falling asleep where he stood.

Alexander rusted into St Mungo's calling for healers, healers rushed quickly over to them and took Harry off Tom/Alexander arms "Please be careful he's… he's pregnant." Alexander said showing the distressed, he looked like he been though the wars and truth been told he has been. Remus caught him walking down the all carrying the unconscious and started to beat the living crap out of Tom, it took Fenrir and three other Death Eaters to pull Remus off Tom and this added to his hero battered look.

He stood pacing the outside Harry's room waiting for the healers to come out, he looked thought the window and saw Harry wake up, there was a moment of nothing just tiered eyes looking around at the healers before he let out at a scream and panicked trying to fight the healers off him, Alexander could hear Harry called for him and then watched as the healers forced a potion down Harry's throat. It took seconds for the portion to work and calm down.

Alexander watched as the teen broke down into tears and curl up onto his side, the head healer that was in the room with Harry walked out and saw Alexander "Lord Black is it?" Alexander looked at him and nodded before asking

"H...How is he?" He asked as the healer looked at Alexander's beaten figure

"Here drink this, it looks like you need it." The healer told him, Tom took the potion from light brown hair man and drunk it as the healer spoke "He's okay, it looks like they feed him well maybe that was because of the baby but I am afraid to tell you that the baby is a result of him being… raped." Alexander let out a sigh and rubbed his eyes

"I know… I caught one of the… they we're… I know." He said as he rubbed his eyes

"I'm sorry sir. He's asking for you." The dark hair man nodded before asking

"D…Did they do anything else?"

"He's been beating pretty badly but there are some really old wounds all over his body and scare look liked they healed poorly and there are old burns…"

"Most of those are from his home life, I learnt that he aunt and uncle were abusing him." Alexander said darkly, he looked back through the window into Harry's room "I don't want any one come to see him and I want a guard outside of his door and whatever you do don't let Albus Dumbledore near him." The healer nodded

"Of course we will respect your wishes Lord Black." He said as he walked away.

The dark hair man walks into the privet rooms and closed the door behind him as he looked at the teen curled up on the bed "Al…Alexander." Harry whimpered as he looked up at him, Alexander looked at the nurse in the room and nodded to her as he went over to Harry and sat on the bed next to him

"Hey I'm here Harry, it's going to be okay now you're safe." He whispered, the teen held onto Alexander and cried into his chest.

There was loud noises that came from behind the door, the nurse in the room frowned and walked out of the room. Harry let out a scream as he see Dumbledore standing at the door "NO NO PLEASE DON'T LET HIM IN HERE!" Harry screamed and he buried his face into Alexander's chest, the man turned to look at Dumbledore and frowned

"Get out!" He snarled

"I'm here to see Harry…" Alexander stood up and walked up to the old man

"Harry is in my care now, you have failed him look at him kidnapped from a train heading to your school."

"I'm sorry about what happen on the train we had no idea that Voldemort would do something like that." He told him "And you have no right to be taking Harry into your care Lord Black…"

"Oh yes I do my secretary had gone and gotten papers signed for me by the Goblins as of today Harry is in my care and will not be going anywhere near you. Now leave!"


	8. Chapter 8

Harry was back in Riddle Manor or now known at Black Manor, the wizarding world has been bending over backwards to help him. Tom was milking it he was making Dumbledore suffer and people were lapping it up "Hook line a sinker." Harry said as he threw the paper into the fire place. Remus was sat on the sofa reading a book he got from Tom's library "I'm bored." He said as he walked up to Remus, who was looking at him "I'm not allowed to hurt his Death Eaters." He mumbled as he fell back onto the sofa

"Oh I see." Remus said as he looked at Harry "And why is that?" He asked

"That is because he likes to mess with their head." Came Tom's voice, Harry looked up and smiled at him, Remus looked up as well blinking at the Dark Lord before looking back at Harry

"Harry what would Sirius say." The wolf smirked

"He would most likely said what about using your fists." He smiled back at the wolf.

"We need you to put a show on love." He said as he put his hand though Harry's hair the teen nodded and sits up.

'Harry Potter the wizarding world's hero was saved by his estranged Cousin Alexander Black, he spend a good part of his life over sea's and was burnt off most of the Black family trees a part from the Potter's family trees. No one ever told him what painful fate of his cousin James and his wife Lilly Potter, and as poor Harry was forced to grow up in a loveless endearment thanks to the meddling of one Albus Dumbledore.

As we all know Harry Potter was kidnapped from the Hogwarts express for his 6th year, all we know about the kidnapping was He must not be named was behind it, sending his Death Eaters to take our hero. We don't know what that poor boy has to go through in his mouths of hell but we can only by what we were allowed to know from the Healers to Alexander Black. Many wizards and Witch believed they saw what looked like a babies bump on Harry and it now has been confirmed that Harry Potter is indeed with child, the poor boy told Auras about what they did to him, using potions and curses to make the boy do anything they want and it took a while for the truth to come out about the baby's father and we were all shocked to read it was none other than Barty Crouch jr.

One of the Dark Lords most loyal followers, who we believed died in Azkaban but turns out that he escaped and then used a Polyjuice potion to looked like Aura Madeye Moody, where he become a teacher at Hogwarts. It was only after a death of a student and the attempted murder of a another student was he caught and was 'given the Dementors kiss' which turns out to be another lie cooked up by the Minister Fudge to keep us happy, no the truth is that Barty jr was helped to escape once again and leads us to our poor Harry Potter knocked up by one of the Dark Lord's mad dogs.

Nothing has been said as to what Harry Potter will do with the child, but we do know is that Alexander Black is starting war on Dumbledore and Fudge for the all the crimes that has befallen his cousin, he spoke to us and said 'I will use all my powers to bring these so called men down, I never knew Harry before his kidnapping but I've been told he had a beautiful bright soul now all I see is a scare child. I will take him some where safe where he can grew back to that beautiful bright soul, if he wants to keep the child I will help him rise him or her.' A beautiful speech from such a brave man.' Harry smiled as he read this new story in the paper, he had been with Tom when he gave him the speech it was longer of course but they picked the highlights, it was perfect just wonderful their next part of their plan is for Alexander to become the new Minister of Magic and then after the birth of his child they are going to flash it about that they were going to get married.

Dumbledore read the paper in his office and sighed in defeat as he dropped it back onto his desk, he couldn't get to Harry the teen just screamed when he saw him and Alexander well he was just taken over. The hair wizard wondered how he ever missed him on the Potter's family tree, he was shaken from his thoughts as another owl dropped a letter on his desk "Another Howler." He hissed as he sent it to the fire place and watched it burn with bitter anger…I have to see that damn brat… he thought as he stood up and walked to fire place.

Meanwhile Fenrir was busy hiding from a very angry Remus, the blonde wolf started throwing things at him when he learn he was pregnant not with just one pup but 4 "GET YOUR FURRY BACKSIDE HERE NOW!" Remus yelled

"You need to calm down!" Fenrir told him

"I'm calm I'M VERY FUCKING CALM!" He screamed as he threw another rock at him

"You're my mate I have every right to knock you up!" Fenrir said as he grabbed Remus' wrist "Just breath Remus, I know you wanted pups it will be okay trust me." He said as Remus dropped to his knees .


End file.
